Letting Go
by HikariMaiden
Summary: Sakura is pregnant, Sasuke dies, Neji is in between a family force arranged marriage and what his hearts desires. See how they struggle to over come the up coming obstacles that are set upon  their roads towards happiness. See them become stronger and wis
1. Chapter 1

**Letting Go**

**By: HikariMaden**

DISCLAIMER :: Okay so I don't actually own NARUTO, but I love it.

A/N : I have been having this idea revolving around my head for a while and I hope that it is good enough for you guys to read it. I am pleased to say that even though I may not be as popular as a writer, I can still write out my stories.

Summary Sakura is pregnant, Sasuke dies, Neji is in between a family force arranged marriage and what his hearts desires. See how they struggle to over come the up coming obstacles that are set upon their roads towards happiness. See them become stronger and wiser as the time goes by.

**Chapter One: Sorrowful News**

_Mid January_

Neji's heart raced as his head ached, all that he could see were four endless white walls, and nothing more, though he was sure that he had heard some voices saying his name. As he sat up, he heard a voice from behind him, a voice that many in fact have not heard from a month ago. Slowly he turned around only to see the Sasuke Uchiha. He who at the age of sixteen, had finally came back to Sakura and was place in probation to see that he had truly changed his ways of how he thought about power. Two years after probation he was given chances, chances of proving himself that he was indeed resentful and so it went on.

Not a year later did he and Sakura finally got together, heck a year later they were engaged. She loved him and he seemed to love her too. Everything was going fine until they had heard of Itachi attacking the unexpected and still training Naruto. Still they were after the Kyuubi of him. So finally convincing the Godaime of finally being able to kill him, not for vengeance, but in order to be able to protect Naruto and Sakura as well. She had objected at first, but then when he had told her something that made her eyes widened, she had agreed, but when he was ordered to be followed by black opts, he rejected it. Understanding yet hesitant she agreed to do so.

Now here he was, right in front of him, heck he must be dreaming, a very weird dream indeed, because there was no way that he was right in front of him at this moment, specially since they were sent to finally help him finish Itachi off. That was the reason that along with Shikamaru and Naruto he was here on this S-rank mission.

"What are you doing here" he asked clearly his onyx eyes showed that he was confused and somehow angry.

Neji blinked and Sasuke seeing his confusion as well he managed a hard gulp and then briefly closed his eyes, and suddenly a bunch of images surrounded them, surprising Neji. The entire four walls were now adorned with moving images, images that Neji wished he hadn't seen or would see ever again. Then his gaze focused on one particular one, and when he noticed that Sasuke he was even more confused as to why this was happening.

Then he heard a yell, a yell coming from a familiar voice. It was Sasuke except he wasn't standing in front of him, be he was rather portrayed in the same image as Itachi was. Itachi?

Neji's eyes widened when heard what it was being said.

-- images --

" _Tsk, tsk. My stupid little weak brother, after all this time, all the training and yet you are still to weak to even beat me? You are as weak as you were a child." asked and mocked an amused Itachi, as he heard Sasuke growl in frustration at not being able to stand up, due to Itachi keeping him against the cold and hurting ground, with his hands held behind him and his legs were held in place by his brother's own. One knee grounded against his lower spine making him grit his teeth in pain. He would not give him the honor of him screaming in pain. _

_As much as he tried to do so and get free, the fact was that Itachi was still stronger and older than him._

_Sasuke yelled out, when Itachi stabbed his shoulder blades with kunai knives, while he smile sadistically at his younger brother's pain. Slowly, surely it was seen that he was toying with Sasuke's helpless state, he took out another two kunai knives and stabbed them right on his right thigh, making Sasuke scream out at the torture. _

" _You know Sasuke, I've been told of how you have been spending your time, surely you didn't think that I would not find out did you? I mean you are my little brother and I **must** know what you are up to. But you see, I am not happy, clearly you mistook my disappearance as approval to resurrect our clan, did you honestly think that I would allow that, my dumb brother." he said and once again he grounded his knee against Sasuke's spine._

_Itachi sighed as if he was disappointed. "but you know, I think that that annoying girl has indeed grown up to a beautiful flower, though not as powerful, but still pretty good looking." he continued pushing Sasuke's buttons._

_Sasuke clenched his jaw and struggled harder, though it was futile, and once again Itachi continued. "but you know Sasuke, you must know and remember that something trivial and useless such as love only makes you weak, it makes you let your guard down and it surely destroys you within. Love is pathetic, and such a pain." he finished and so as he twisted a little, he grounded the kunai on his thigh even deeper and grounding his knee as well, making Sasuke wince and gasp out in utter pain. _

Neji could not believe what he was seeing this, in fact he could not even understand as to why he was seeing this. The truth was that he was one of the team that the Godaime, as one of the ones that used to be ANBU, but moved to a lower category, not that the Hyuuga House was happy, but it was his decision. In reality, he was the one that had actually volunteered to go with him, along with the Naruto, who was an ANBU at the moment, Shikamaru was practically dragged by the blond. Neji had been the one to actually talk and understand to a level anyways, talk about the situation, he had been surprised when Sasuke actually smiled at him and rejected his offer. Heck Neji had been surprised to find himself actually wanting to keep him safe.

Then again Neji remembered how happy Sakura had been when Sasuke had been the one to proposed to her. The truth was that ever since Tenten passed away during a mission, in a mission which he had been with her and yet failed to protect her, that was the reason as to why he dropped his ANBU level to a Jounin. Sakura, she had been there, her along with his cousin Hinata, who actually helped him cope up with her loss . He wanted to keep her happy, the least he could do to thank her.

Sasuke had actually said that for the first time in a long time he felt happy, because she was the one he chose. She who actually finished accepting him through his faults and mistakes he had done. Neji understood and agreed, that to love someone was something special and utterly left you with such an exuberant feeling within you. That was actually one of those moments that they had actually talked as friends and not rivals, but that had been a month ago, before he left to finish off his brother.

His head snapped up when he heard another scream coming from Sasuke, he knew that he couldn't help, heck he couldn't even move even if he had wanted too, all he could do was stare at the image of Itachi torturing Sasuke as he stood there helpless and useless in helping out a comrade. He saw Itachi grab a shuriken and stabbed it right on Sasuke's right calf, tearing muscle and tissue.

He hated this, he felt as though he had and is doing the wrong thing, he actually felt guilty at not being able to help him.

_Sasuke thrashed around as he wanted to move away from Itachi, who was smirking at him and mocking him. Instead of slowly removing another shuriken, he took it out so fast and grounded it so deep within Sasuke's left calf, and another kunai on this right thigh, clearly amused at Sasuke's screams of agony._

_Itachi smirked once again, he tilted his head and saw Sasuke's eyes full of hatred and pain, then with another shuriken, he placed it next to his temple, dragging it down to his jaw, leaving behind a trial of blood running down. _

_Sasuke glared at him. "Aww, is Sasuke -kun mad? What are you going to do Sasuke, cry? Call for mother and father like you did so twelve years ago?" Itachi laughed at Sasuke's intensified glared._

" _Sasuke, Sasuke, you are such a disappointment, I mean no wonder father always ignored your attempts at becoming stronger, the way he always praised me, Itachi this, Itachi that, there was never an end to his praising, while you, you were always left alone and did what you could, while I was practically force fed the idea of power._

" _SHUT UP!!!" yelled a very pained and angry Sasuke while Itachi stared at him amusement glinting in his eyes._

" _Oh, Sasuke you just don't get it, it would be sad enough that I did not kill you in the beginning, then maybe you would not have gotten that bitch pregnant. You think I wouldn't know, you think that I would gladly ignore the fact that that bitch of a woman is carrying your bastard child?! Do you honestly think that I would gladly give you my blessings to the child. You thought that you could actually can bring this pathetic greedy clan back, you stupid brat?!" Itachi snapped and kneed him in the stomach, knocking his breath out of him._

Neji wanted to get this out of his mind, he wanted to get rid of this unwanted images and tortured screams, and yet he couldn't ignore them.

" _You are wrong, you will never be able to revive this clan, because that bitch will die and so will that stupid child. Now that I think about it, I might even bring her to me, torture her until she can't take it anymore, then I will slowly drain her life away and so will the child's life will end, and I will make you watch. Watch as I make them suffer and you stay there watching helplessly as they die, just like mother and father died. The way that you weren't able to help them as well." Itachi said sadistically. _

_Sasuke's body stiffened, and his face contorted into pure rage, his Sharingan activated once again. With all his strength left, he wobbly pushed off Itachi and removed all the offending weapons on his body, blood protruding from all his wounds inflicted by his older brother. He wiped off the blood from his face and mouth and then he spitted out some. He readied himself to give the final battle between him and his brother._

_Itachi seemed unfazed by Sasuke's sudden change. " Aww. So you are really mad right now? Still you are too weak to fight me from our previous battle, I am stronger and have more stamina, so I can easily kill you in an instant._

" _That may be so Uchiha Itachi, but I am not to be easily underestimated, for I will kill you in order to get my revenge and prevent you from harming anyone else." Sasuke growled out and glared at him, and then his eyes widened when he didn't noticed Itachi disappear from in front of him to appear right behind him._

_Itachi was angry, and it showed as he reached to stab him against his neck only to hit a log. He growled out, it was not possible, he should have been able to see the change. " You are getting weak and slow, Itachi" said a deep breathing Sasuke who was currently standing ten feet away from him._

_Itachi smirked and appeared right beside him, "You think so?" he asked as he kicked Sasuke's legs from below him, almost making Sasuke fall had he not done a back flip._

_Itachi glowered and then he spitted out some blood that Sasuke had managed to take out after he had kicked him in the jaw. It was true enough, he was getting tired and slow, fighting with the Sharingan and fighting Sasuke with it was taking its toll on him._

_As Sasuke stood up straight, he two kunai knives in hand and headed straight towards Itachi, who he too had taken out kunais and too ran towards him._

_Boom!_

_The explosion of the chackras coming into contact and contradicting each other creating an explosion, destroying land and trees as Sasuke went in a straight line through trees, while Itachi was sent through the earths floor._

_Wobbly and panting, blood escaping him, Sasuke made his way to where his brother was currently gripping the sides of the whole he had made to get out, he shakily made his way out of it. Now both stood there, staring each other down. _

_As they continued to fight, Itachi looked annoyed while Sasuke looked troubled, and he was sure that he was troubled by something else not his well being like he should be._

_Once again they clashed, though this time Itachi perceived it and soon he disappeared only to appear somewhere far away from Sasuke. Itachi, Sasuke saw began doing hand signs, he copied them, and each canceled each other. When Itachi panted trying to catch his breath Sasuke was already behind him, last hand sign finishing and as he screamed the Chidori surrounding him crackled and then his hand went straight to where Itachi's heart was located. Itachi screamed, but when Sasuke gave him a smirk in victory, he too smirked and stabbed him with his sword just a bit below his lungs._

_Sasuke's breath hitched and then Itachi fell to the ground, leaving the sword in its place. Sasuke stared at his brother's deceased body as he finally let himself fall to a kneeling position , agonizingly and painfully, he removed the sword from him, and he fell face forward to the ground._

_He felt regret, regret at having to leave her behind and alone with the child. He surely bleed to death, for he could not move and find someone who could help him. He was sure that he wouldn't make it._

Neji's eyes widened when he saw him fall and not move, his chest rose just barely, he was barely alive, but without medical help he would surely die. Then again if he was dreaming this, and he prayed that he was, then something bad is about to happen.

" You saw" he jumped when he heard his voice behind him, as he turned around Sasuke didn't look as confused as he was before, but he was nonetheless.

"When-" he was cut off by another voice, a familiar voice, Naruto? He looked around, but the only two were him and Sasuke, or was Sasuke but he once again disappeared.

"Neji! Neji!" Naruto yelled nudging him awake.

Neji's eyes fluttered opened and he saw both Shikamaru and Naruto staring down at him curiously and worried. He glanced around only to see familiar grounds, they were close to where Sasuke was.

They had been close, yet they were disturbed from their mission when three sound ninjas decided to attack them, of course they disposed of them, but not without suffering some injuries themselves. Heck even Neji had been pushed off balance and down a small cliff by a bomb, where he was rendered unconscious for a while.

Then he did not know what had happened, but thankfully once he was better Naruto explained everything, and I mean everything that had occurred to him, and them.

Then realization hit him, they were so close to Sasuke and then his eyes widened at his remembrance of his dream. Then without preamble, he took off leaving behind two confused shinobis, who glanced at each other and then they took off after their leader, thought they were confused.

Neji panted and then wince at the still opened wound on his lower stomach, and yet he did not yield at the thought of helping a comrade. Then he suddenly stopped when he noticed Sasuke's battered body lying there, he feared that he had indeed bled to death. Without a second thought, he jumped off the trees and then he was standing next to his body, and he soon was joined by two panting Shikamaru and Naruto, who had their eyes widened at the sight.

" Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the tree, followed by Shikamaru's unsure stepping. He slowly approached them and he saw Sasuke's chest barely rise and fall, he was dying, he needed medical help and fast.

Neji kneeled next to him and then he pressed his hand on his ruptured stomach, and his chakra began to flow into him. Right now he was thankful that he had asked Sakura to teach him how to help out with chakra and help them live with enough time to be attended by professional medic -nins. He was grateful and regretful at the same time, first because he could finally help those he wanted while he still couldn't help out Tenten survive during one of their missions.

Finally when he gave enough to him, he ordered Naruto who readily agreed and with help of Shikamaru, he picked up Sasuke and carried him along, while Neji watched over them with his Byakugan.

--

A two days later and chakra filling Sasuke's body, they finally reached Konoha, ANBUs appeared and lead them to the hospital, medic-nins ran from here to there treating all the ninjas, thought Tsunade was the one to lead Sasuke's operation and medical charts.

Sakura came barging in when she heard the news of Sasuke and everyone else's arrival. How she practically pushed off everyone in her way as she ran towards Sasuke's room. She burst in and only came to a stop when she heard a harsh voice calling to her.

"Sakura" he said once again as he struggled to sit up on the bed. She rushed to his side and then she burst out into tears, throwing herself to his damaged form.

Sasuke oomph and then he stared at her soft pink hair head and his eyes softening in her presence. She buried her face on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He felt happy and he felt regret. Regret that he would soon leave and this time not return to her. How he wanted to never leave her and always keep her happy, and yet he knew that wouldn't happen.

He sighed and then she raised her head only to be caught in his intense onyx gaze. They stared t each other and then Sasuke leaned down and gave her a mind boggling and loving kiss that left her breathless. She gazed into his eyes and smiled, and he returned the same smile to her. A smile of pure love and devotion.

After a while Sakura fell asleep, they had talked about them, about the baby, about their future. Sasuke played with her hair and lovingly caressed her face, but soon he too fell asleep with her, her head lying on his chest as her body sat on the chair beside his bedside.

The following day, when she woke up she felt sad, she felt disoriented, and as soon as her eyes landed on his now still chest, she let out a scream and Tsunade came in bursting in, her eyes widened at the scene, there lying dead was Sasuke, though he did not seemed to be saddened or pained, he looked peaceful.

Sakura was sobbing, she was about to give her something when in came Neji after hearing her screams. He burst through the door and only came to a stop when he saw them, and he bit his lower lip as did Tsunade held back her tears and sob.

Slowly he walked towards her, and he took her shoulders into his hands, but she wouldn't budge. He then kneeled before and took her sobbing and trembling body into his warmth. She pounded her fists against his chest, but he refused to let her go, she in exchanged wrapped her arms tightly around him. And then she stopped, all the pain loss taking its toll in her body and mind, she went limp.

He picked her up bridal style and then he headed out the door of the room, leaving behind a saddened Tsunade, in her hands a small heart shaped letter.

Neji walked down the hallway carrying an unconscious Sakura in his arms, while the kunoichi along with the other nins, where there, some looked so solemn and others were bursting into tears. He not wanting anymore guilt he headed out of the hospital and then disappeared only to appear next in front of her parents' house, not knowing what else to do.

To his surprise she was rejected for what he had no idea, but he sure as hell was pissed off when they had actually denied her being their daughter. Oh how he had wanted to punch the man's face. Suddenly Tsunade the Godaime appeared and glared at the Haruno man, who stepped back in fear. She glowered and then her eyes softened when she turned to look at Sakura.

She wordlessly she led Neji off to where Sasuke and Sakura shared a small apartment together.

Once she opened the door, Neji walked inside and glanced around seeing everything, and anything in the small yet cozy apartment.

He carried Sakura to her room while the Godaime went to the kitchen and started to take in a bowl full of warm water and a small towel. Neji laid Sakura softly on the bed as to not wake her up and then he stepped out, almost bumping into Tsunade.

She thanked him and told him that he could leave, but Neji hesitated, until she convinced him that she would be attending to her. She had left orders to Shizune about Sasuke, and Kakashi agreed to help.

Reluctantly Neji left only saying that he would come to see her later, which she nodded and then he left them alone.

Neji needed to think and he had to do it now.

-- five months later -- Sakura is seven months pregnant -- Early June--

Four worthless months and she still gazed at the world with dull and sad eyes. Her stomach now showed and her clothes changed, she was soon to become a mother, and yet she did not feel like living any longer. Her friends and comrades worried, both for her and the child.

Not even once had her parents visited, not like she cared, it was her decision and she was once happy with it. They rejected and denied her as a daughter ever since she agreed to marry to a once traitor and the fact that she had gotten pregnant only a year early before her pregnancy finally destroyed the bridge between parents and daughter. Sasuke had been her only joy, her pillar of strength when she was rejected by her own parents. He was always there to make her feel better, to not regret her choice, but now with him gone it was all useless.

She had barely noticed the time go by, all of it seemed to be the same day since he had been gone, except the change in her body.

Heck she had not even noticed that Neji had always been by her side, had always been the one that gave her food and took her to her appointments. This whole time has been a blur to her. She ate because she had too, but she never tasted the food. She went out but she never saw anything.

Now once again she reached her apartment and went in, it was already six in the afternoon, so she went in and ate. Then she soon fell asleep. Another day another night, and he was still gone. Gone like a one beautiful rainbow in a rainy and sunny day.

Sakura had not opened the heart shaped letter that Tsunade had given her. Heck she had thrown it in an unseen direction and forgot or tried to forget about it, and it work for the most.

She remembered what Tsunade said when she had given it to her.

Sakura, I have something to give you. Tsunade had said it hesitantly. Sakura stared at her wordlessly, not really caring.

Then Tsunade took out a white heart shaped paper and held it out to her. Sakura had stared at it for a while, until with shaky hands did she took it. Her eyes blurred with tears and her hands trembled even more with it in possession. She flipped it around and then her breath hitched. It was a letter from Sasuke, to her.

She raised her head to see Tsunade staring at her intently. She explained as to how Sasuke had asked her for paper and pen, how he had told her to tell her to open it when she was ready.

Sakura had scoffed and then angrily tossed said letter against the wall. She would never be ready. She had yelled, earning a saddened gaze from her Sensei.

Tsunade nodded and then she stood up and left her alone. Sakura curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Sakura panted in her dreams her breath hitched and her body sweated. It was happening once again.

DREAM

_Sakura opened her eyes only to see herself in a white sleeveless dress, the same dress that she had ordered to make for her wedding. She was in an old looking shrine her friends sitting down and waiting, she too was waiting, waiting for him, for Sasuke Uchiha._

_She also noticed that her stomach was still visible, and she rubbed it through the dress fabric. Then everyone who was chatting went quiet as someone entered the shrine. It was Sasuke._

_Her face broke into a wide smile and her eyes glittered with joy. They were finally going to get married. Sasuke returned her smile and then Sasuke's smile turned into a frown. Everything was going wrong Sakura noticed as Sasuke splutter blood from his mouth, his brows furrowing together and then he gave her the saddest look to her when the life in him was slowly leaving him._

_She screamed and then ran towards him, that is until she felt a sword going through her. Her body ached and her body felt like she was dying, maybe she was, she didn't care, she needed to get to Sasuke, but as soon as she raised her head all she saw was a blank room, no people, just her curled up in a ball, her clothes changed she was alone._

_The loneliness was unbearable._

'_Sakura' a familiar yet different voice called her. 'Sakura' it persisted when she did not listened to it. ' Sakura' she tried but she couldn't raise her head, then again she tried only to listen to chains clanging against each other, as she turned around, she saw thick chains holding her back, her writs, ankles, stomach and neck were being restrained by them. She wanted to scream for help but her voice failed her._

_Then she felt a feather like touch on her cheek and her eyes snapped up only to see Sasuke, her eyes widened and welled up with tears. Sasuke stared at her sadly._

'_I'm sorry, please forgive me' he whispered to her. " I'm sorry I had to leave you and our baby. I'm sorry" he said once again but this time he kissed her forehead._

_Sakura's tears fell unashamed and her body shook, her words were barely audible. " but I will always forgive you, you know that." she sobbed agonizing over his loss._

_Sasuke shook his head sadly. " No. You haven't done so yet." he said. Sakura had the look of pure hurt when he said that, but she saw Sasuke's hand reach behind her only to rest his hand on a chain. "this is proof that you have not." he said softly_

_She was confused. Seeing her confusion, he explained. " this is what is holding you back" he said. When she still didn't understand, he smiled at her and then he took her face within his hands and gave her a soft and loving kiss. It was so innocent and pure it made her heart clench._

" _let go" he whispered just barely a breath away from her mouth. Sakura bit her lip trying so hard not to sob once again, while he still held her face so gently._

_Se didn't wanted to, but if Sasuke did then she would, but the chains did not removed themselves from her, Sasuke touched another chain and then he spoke._

" _it was not your fault. Don't blame yourself for something that you could not control. Please let go of this guilt that you have placed yourself to feel. You have to let go and be strong, for yourself and for our son." he said. Her eyes widened at the revelation and he only smiled. He could at least give her that much._

_Then she let a smile break through, the chains disappearing with it. As soon as she was free Sasuke took her within his embrace and she held him tight, not wanting to let go. " I Love you" she said burying her face in the crook of his neck. Sasuke kissed her neck and said " I Love you as well, but you have to let go" he said. Then surprising her more, he said something else. " Please be happy. My wish is to see you be happy, find someone and be happy, you have your whole life ahead of you" he continued to hug her as he said it._

_Sakura shook her head not agreeing. Then another chain came and wrapped around her wrist jerking her away from him. Sasuke looked at her as if pained and then he whispered for her to let go. " I shall always be watching you, and be with you, in memory and in your heart, all you have to do is let go." he said and once again he was gone._

_Resigned, she nodded and the chained disappeared. She was alone once again._

_She kneeled there by herself, her tears slipping down her pale cheeks, then she felt her a hand rest on her shoulder. When she stood up and turned around she was amazed to find all of her friends there, her teachers and those that worry about her except her parents. Neji was the one resting his hand on her shoulder. They were there, for her._

" _Let go" they whispered and then they all smiled at her, turning around and leaving her, they were moving on, like she had to._

_Everyone was leaving, everyone but him, Neji, who still had his hand on her. She blinked and then she broke down as he held her._

_Behind them Sasuke glanced at them, a small happy smile gracing his face, though they didn't noticed him. Then he turned around and moved onward to where his family was waiting._

END OF DREAM

She then began dreaming, or remembering all the times they had together, the holidays, the gifts, but most of all the life growing within her. December, the month that she had actually found out that she was pregnant. Sasuke had stared at her surprised, but then he took her in his arms and twirled her around in the air as she giggled.

Then he had given her a fiery kiss and a fierce hug nuzzling her neck and cheek. She in return hugged him and shed happy tears.

This memories, she will always cherish, but she knew she had to move on.

Sakura had a small smile gracing her now peaceful face. Slowly her eyes fluttered opened and she saw that it was already morning, her eyes were dulled in pain and loss anymore. She sat up on her bed and rubbed off the sleep from her eyes.

As she took in everything, she sighed and then headed to her closet and then to the bathroom. Once she finished her shower, she moved out of the room only to go to the kitchen.

When she noticed that she did not had anything good to eat, she headed out to of the kitchen only to go to her closet only to grab her purse, as she opened the door, she was surprised, there in front of her was Neji, with his hand raised ready to knock. She blinked, he blinked. Both were surprised. There was with Sakura, who was actually surprised to see him right in front of her door, then there was Neji who was surprised to actually see her fixed and ready to go out.

They stayed like that for a while until Neji spoke. " You're awake" he stated dumbly. She just stared at him for a while and then surprising him, she hugged him, resting her head against his chest, " Thank you" she muffled out, and he awkwardly stayed still for a moment until his eyes softened and then her let out a small smile. He 'hned ' in response and she let a small smile grace her face at he so familiar response.

Sakura stayed like that for a while, Neji not minding, but she had to go get the groceries. Reluctantly she moved away from him and he stared at her, missing the warmth they both emitted.

"Where are you headed?" he seriously asked curious about where she was headed. She glanced at him and then at the hallway.

" Well I have to get ready for my baby's arrival" she said, showing him one of her first smiles in four months.

He stared at her and then at her now more visible stomach, and he offered to go with her. Her eyes showed surprise and then he shrugged, embarrass at the situation. Smiling once again she nodded and she took his hand in hers, people watched them walk hand in hand, some gave them saddened and pitying looks, others gave them accusing and grim ones, others did not seemed to care.

It truly amazed him how beautiful she could be during her pregnancy. She seemed to radiate a beautiful aura, heck he could even feel the baby's and her chakra. It was really something that made him feel, something so simple as the life within her made him actually feel happy.

He let his lips twitch up a little and then he surprised them both when he spoke " May I?" he asked, his hand already reaching towards her stomach, but he hesitated when she only stared at him. When she saw him hesitate and started retreat, she grabbed his hand in hers and placed it on top of her stomach, her hand still covering his.

Neji felt himself tingle at the contact. He could actually feel the warmth and softness of both her stomach and hand. They had stopped walking since they had already reached the entrance to the store, some people stared at them curiously at their actions some smiled, some narrowed their eyes, and others just glanced at them and then moved on.

Suddenly his eyes widened as did hers, he snapped his gaze from their adjoined hand to her face only to see her eyes glitter in both happiness and amazement, and their hands still remained where they once were. Truth be told Neji had never felt anything like it, deep within him he felt himself tingle and felt both pride and joy at the feeling of Sakura's baby kicking when he touched her stomach. He was happy that he was able to feel it be alive, seeing its chakra wasn't as beautiful as this.

Smirking at her, he removed his hand and then he placed it on her cheek where he removed a pink hair strand from her face, and Sakura stared at him happily.

" Let's go" he said taking her hand and leading her inside the shop.

White eyes narrowed at the sight and display, pure anger and annoyance could be seen in them, this is not how it should be, this was out of what they had planned. This was inexcusable. Soon the white eyes disappeared and the day went on.

So what do you guys think about it, huh? Come on and tell me about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Letting Go**

**By : HikariMaiden**

**Chapter 2 : Life : Pure and Simple **

_-- Mid June -- _

_-- Sakura is Seven months pregnant --_

"This is unacceptable, Neji Hyuuga!" Hiashi yelled at his nephew. Neji's eyes narrowed at his uncle when he started yelling at him . Ever since two hours ago he had been here waiting for Hiashi to come, only for him to come in and start screaming at him for no reason.

"You are trying to escape your responsibilities, and I will not allow that. By now you should already know that you are to wed a strong, capable and an untouched woman." Hiashi hissed, thoroughly pissed. Neji scoffed, untouched, within the lives of the kunoichi and male nins, they lived their lives to the fullest, they had no time to regret on being with someone. To find someone like that would only be in the clans where women are watched over carefully, heck even Hinata, who was a kunoichi had not been 'untainted' due to her guards keeping their eyes on her and her dignity.

A ninja's life could end any minute so they did what they did.

Strong woman, please the kunoichis are strong in this village. Capable, all woman were, then again why bring this sudden issue up since they have already discussed it two weeks ago. They had come to some reasoning, he would find his own woman, so why the sudden change? He was surely capable of finding her, eventually.

"That Uchiha woman is not suitable." Hiashi continued.

Uchiha woman? Who? There weren't anymore Uchiha's left, for Sasuke had passed away four month s ago.

Hiashi seeing his confusion narrowed his eyes and then sighed. " Neji, Uchiha Sakura shouldn't even be taking time in your schedule or in your mind for that matter." For some reason Neji's slow burning patience ignited and exploded in an amazing speed, his aura darkened, and with speed that Hiashi had never seen stood up and glared at him.

"How dare you bring her into this, that woman has suffered enough and I am not willing to let you harm her emotional state further than it already is. That 'woman' is strong and capable of many things. She is not an Uchiha she is a Haruno, and I will do what I will please and with whom I please, I will be the one to choose my wife!" he snapped, still glaring at his uncle, who stared at him with a surprised look at the sudden defense of that woman. Then he stalked off, not paying much attention.

Hiashi growled not liking being disobeyed. Then again he couldn't actually force Neji into marrying someone, no he didn't want to make Neji's life even more difficult. He just didn't want him to get hurt. Sighing he knew that he couldn't exactly help it, but he had already made his choice.

_**---**_

Neji's anger slowly disappeared as he walked down the streets of Konoha. How dare his uncle insinuate that Sakura is not good enough or worth his time. Pfft.

Like hell was he marrying a snobbish and money digging heir. They were so annoyingly helpless, and pathetic that he cringed at the thought of marrying one of them.

He let out a long sigh as he suddenly remembered Sakura's child movement under his touch, the feelings he had were bittersweet, he felt both pride and happiness at being able to feel the life within her. It felt bittersweet because he knew that he was not the father of such a child and it made him feel a foreboding about it.

Then without thinking twice about it, he walked towards her apartment, as he reached to knock the door, once again Sakura surprised him by opening the door, then they stared at each other.

Sakura smiled after seeing him and then he let a ghost of a smile show.

" Ah Neji-san, what are you doing here?" she asked looking behind him as if looking for something or someone else to spring up.

"Well, I was just around and -" he was cut off by a wobbly Sakura, who leaned against the door's frame. " Are you okay?" he asked resting his hand on her fair complex cheek, she un-expectantly leaned into his touch and then briefly closed her eyes.

" I'm just a bit tired" she said softly enjoying the warmth radiating from Neji's touch. Neji made a disapproving sound " In your state you shouldn't push yourself too much." he half heartedly scolded, removing his hand from her face. Sakura missed the warmth but then straightened up when Neji place a hand on her waist and led her inside the apartment, closing the door with his free hand.

He took her to her room and he gently led her to her bed, where he laid her down and covered her with her comforter. "Sleep" he said, Sakura blinked and then he began to protest but a yawn broke through, and then she soon fell asleep.

He stared at her face for a while and then he headed out the room, and into the kitchen, where he noticed that she was just about to make dinner.

_- Three hours later -_

Sakura's eyelashes fluttered, then abruptly looked around, and to her surprise, she saw Neji leaning against the door's frame. "Finally awake" he said walking up to her, and she nodded, he helped her up and she took his hand , and both made their way towards the kitchen table.

Sakura was amazed at what she saw, she saw food ready, the kitchen was clean and the trash was thrown away already. She then glanced at him who seemed waiting for her answer, she smiled at him and then gave him a, well the best hug that she could without damaging her stomach. It felt kind of awkward but the sentiment was there none the less.

Smirking in self-satisfaction, he led her to the seat and then he served her dinner, and when he just stood there, she hesitated, and then stood up surprising him and took his hand and sat him on the opposite chair of hers.

"Come on Neji-san you didn't actually expected me to eat everything, did you?" she asked laughing a little at his sort of embarrassed face.

In truth she couldn't actually imagine Neji being in the kitchen, ever, much less know that he could actually cook unlike Sasuke who usually ended up burning practically everything.

When she took her first bite, her taste buds tingled at its taste, and her eyes widened in amazement, but Neji not being the very perceptive guy, with women, anyways, he was lost.

Did she liked it? Did it tasted horrible? Was he really that bad of a cook? He frowned a bit, truly he was not sure what to expect.

" It's okay if you-" " Wow Neji, I never would have thought of you to be such a great cook" she said her eyes glinting in awe at this new discovery.

Seriously her appraisal made him feel light headed and his heart soar. He shyly smiled as he took in a bite for himself and enjoy this dinner, with her.

_------------ 2 months later -------------_

Walking down the street of Konoha were both Sakura and Neji, who was carrying bags full of clothes for the baby and herself.

According to Sakura, what he told her was had happened to him during one of his latest missions, was so funny that she couldn't stop laughing. Sakura cracked up so fast when he started telling her about it, because he had actually talked with a serious face., he only stared at her with amusement in his eyes. It was days like this that he liked, he enjoyed making her laugh and talk to her about anything. She was his confident, his best girl friend he had after Tenten.

Memories he had, memories he did not wanted to let go, but he understood that he had to move on. It hadn't been all that easy, but Sakura had been there for him and he would do the same for her.

As she brushed off the tear of laughter from the corner of her eyes, she then gasped and dropped the bread bag she carried in hand. Her eyes widened and in an instant Neji's was grabbing her shoulders.

" Sakura, what happened? " he asked concern evident in his eyes.

"Neji…my….my water broke" she gasped again. Neji blinked, and he hesitated. So he may be great at martial arts, and the jutsus, and the Byakugan, and training, and education, but he sure was lacking the pregnancy experience. In conclusion he had no idea as to what to do.

" What?" he asked, Sakura gripped his hand so tight it made him wince inwardly.

" The baby…it's coming" she gasped once again. Neji's eyes widened and then as fast as he could, he took her in his arms bridal style and did the transportation jutsu.

_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_

He paced the floor, his head buzzing and his ears ready to hear the screams. Seriously to people he seemed calmed enough while he paced the floor, but in truth he was cringing and was a nervous wreck just thinking about it.

With a ruckus that would put babies to shame in came Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kureina, Gai, and many others burst in through the doors, annoying and earning glares from medic nins.

As they hushed up, Naruto yelled. " Oi Neji, what happened?" he asked the very nervous Neji, who was about to rip off his beautiful hair.

Neji blinked shaking off most of his nervousness, and then as coherently as he could he spoke. " Sakura. Baby. Here." he mumbled, rubbing his temples.

Naruto barely understood, but when things finally filtered in his brain, his eyes widened and then he let out a hearty laugh, everyone turned to him, well the guys, they didn't actually knew what the hell was going on. The girls all squealed and then laughed, while the men just gave them awkward stares, until Kureina decided to explain to the clueless men. Then their eyes widened and some smirked and others were now looking quite nervous themselves, though not as nervous as Neji.

Neji ignored all their ruckus and turned his gaze back to the doors were Sakura had been taken through. This though didn't go unnoticed by the ever perceptive nins. They could actually see his worry and his nervousness, well those that knew him well enough.

After four hours of waiting Tsunade, who had actually decided to take charge of bringing Sakura's child, came out in a rush, and then ordered Neji to come closer to her. " Sakura is having difficulties with the deliverance, come" she said not giving him a chance to question her and led him into the room.

The room smelled like blood and medicine. He walked straight to where Sakura was and took her hand in which she took in a death like grip making him grunt at the grip.

"Come on Sakura, you can do it." Tsunade encouraged her, Sakura glared at her but Tsunade ignored it. "Crap! I'm pushing as hard as I can and yet it won't come out!" Sakura yelled her hand shaking within Neji's one.

Neji blinked at her, then again he remembered that she had been more violent when she was younger, he sighed and took in the pain in his hand that she was giving him.

"Come on Neji, at least encourage her" Tsunade snapped, not raising her head. Neji stared at her then at Sakura's face which was scrunched up in both pain and force, and he decided on what to do.

He lowered his forehead only to rest on her sweaty one " Come on Sakura, just a little bit more, you can do it" instantly she nodded when she heard his voice and pushed harder. " That's my girl" he whispered and then rested his cheek against her, nuzzling her.

Finally they heard a baby's cry fill the tense hospital room. Sakura let out a tired sigh and then laid her head further in the pillow, Neji's face next to hers, their hands still resting intertwined on the bed.

Tsunade cut off the umbilical chord and then stood straight and with her a now cleaned child. " Congratulations Sakura, it's a baby boy!" she exclaimed handing her the child. Neji helped her sit up a little and then moved away for her to carry the child. Then Tsunade excused herself as she went to clean herself and then tell the others about it. Leaving behind the three alone.

Both Sakura and Neji stared at the child, both with a smile. " My baby" she said kissing its forehead, then she glanced at Neji's white orbs, and he smirked.

Neji hands twitched, really how he wanted to be able carry the child, he had never carried one in his entire life. Knowingly Sakura made motion to give him the child, and Neji was surprised, but he moved closer to her. Slowly he took him in his arms, careful not to shake him or hurt him. How could it be that he was so fragile and small within his embrace. He stared at him and smiled warmly at him.

"Welcome home Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura said surprising Neji, who held the child, he was actually surprised because it had been almost a year since she had said that name.

Smiling he shot her a glance and she stared at her child, then he smirked. Sasuke Uchiha, it suits him so, since he had a mop of ebony tresses, with barely noticeable pink streaks of hair, and when he opened his eyes, Neji could see the forest green eye color within them.

He deserved that much. After a while, Sakura yawned and fell asleep, and soon Sasuke followed, leaving Neji with the child in hands. Sighing, he carried the baby to the already baby basinet on the other side of the bed. Thankful, he took Sasuke to it and laid him down gently as to not actually wake him. Silently he made his way out of the room to leave the resting new mother and newborn.

_----_

As soon as he was out the door, he was bombarded by questions, heck even Naruto pushed him in order to go in, but with his quick reflexes, Neji stopped him by holding his neck like and pulled him back. " I don't think so Naruto, they need to rest" he said smirking.

Naruto pouted and sighed, guess he had to wait up until they woke up again.

"What's it's name?" asked Naruto, obviously if he couldn't see them, he could at least find out certain things.

"It's' Naruto, seriously, the baby boy is named Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Neji said giving Naruto the look at the mention of the child. Everyone stared at him as if he had same some type of joke, but when he just gave them the stare, they knew it was true.

A new life was born, in their ever changing world, and this time it was Sasuke Uchiha.

_---One year and seven months later ---_

"Mama!" said a small squeaky voice. A small baby boy wobbly made his way to his pink haired mother, who was currently washing the baby bottles. His ebony hair with light pink highlights bounced up and down as he walked towards her. His forest green eyes glittering with joy and excitement.

Sakura stared at her son smiling as he made his way to her. " Mama, Nawu, foosh!" he explained as he expanded his hands his eyes widened in pure amazement and fascination. What Sasuke was trying to say was that Naruto showed him the frog summoning jutsu. With a small one, but bigger then Sasuke.

Then there was a knock at the door and she turned off the faucet, picked up Sasuke and placed him on her hip, then she went to answer the door. His curious eyes took in the height and everything surrounding him. Then when she opened the door, Sasuke's mouth opened up to show his two top teeth and the two lower ones as well. A giggle escaped him and his little chubby arms were already stretched out.

"Hi" said Neji who had a small box in hand. When he saw Sasuke stretch his hands towards him, he too mirrored him and extended his arms reaching for him. Sakura easily let go of Sasuke once she was sure Neji had him.

It really befuddled her seeing Neji acting all sweet and protective of Sasuke, and her. She let him come inside and then went towards the kitchen to get Neji and herself a cup of juice, while she brought his baby cup with some apple juice. Sasuke was really a bright boy, and it sometimes it amazed her at his intelligence.

Before she reached them, she saw what was in the box and so did Sasuke, it was a small box full of ABC's blocks, which he displayed in order and then he shuffled them only to leave a very giggly Sasuke.

Then he ruffled his hair, smiling all the while. Sakura handed him his cup and then she sat there in their small triangle.

Sasuke played and giggled and made other baby sounds every once in a while, once in a while he would glance at them, stare for a moment and then go back to his previous actions.

Then suddenly Sasuke left his cup on the floor, he made the efforts of standing up, first placing both hands against the floor, then placing both feet flat on it as well, raised his diapered bottom up and straight he went to stand up.

Then he walked barely up to where they were seated and then he placed one hand on Neji's leg, while the other he placed it on his mother. "Mama," he said staring at her and then he stared at Neji "Papa" he said then he started making other baby sounds, beaming at them and giving them his smile, while both Sakura's and Neji's hearts were racing, heck some beats skipped. Their eyes widened as well when he had made that innocent remark.

Sasuke feeling the tension building between his 'papa' and 'mama' pouted and then he looked as if he was about to cry. Sakura stared at him and then picked him up reassuring him that he hadn't done anything wrong. Neji was confused, he really was, he didn't know what he was feeling right now, but not waning to hurt Sasuke, he ruffled his hair and then gently caressed his cheek, making Sasuke giggle at the feathery touch.

Neji knew that he had to think, so he excused himself, leaving behind both hurt and confused Sakura and Sasuke.

-

A month later and Sakura still had not seen any glimpse of Neji. Truth was that Sasuke was asking for him, he was hell bent on thinking that Neji was his father, not like she could blame him, since Neji had been the male that he had spent more time with.

Was he really disturbed with the idea of Sasuke calling him his father? She actually felt anger and hurt at him pushing them away like that, but then again she reasoned with herself that he had not made any promises to her or to Sasuke, even if he had spent a lot of time with them. She came to a realization, and that realization made her heart ache even more at his rejection, she was in love with him. She had fallen so easily in love with him that she didn't even noticed. But he sure as hell didn't seem to like her that way. So she decided to resign herself. She would live alone with Sasuke.

She sighed, here she was cleaning Sasuke's room, which was the one that she had use when Neji first brought her when after Sasuke died.

She bit her lip at the memory, but then she remembered the dream she smiled. She was shuffling through Sasuke's papers when she felt his hand resting on her knee, which was visible due to her shorts, after all it was mid March, when the hot weather began. She smiled down at him and then she saw that he was carrying something in his hands.

"Mama" he said handing it to her, he stared at her curiously. His not so eyes mesmerized her, Sasuke had indeed had black colored eyes, while her green eyes gave Sasuke his forest green with streaks of black. His hair though he got from his father.

She tilted her head and Sasuke copied and giggled. She tickled him and he laughed, then he took the opportunity to leave and play once again with his blocks, the blocks that Neji had given him.

A present, this reminded her of her first Christmas with her son, and to her surprise Neji had joined that party Ino did. How he played with Sasuke and gave him shapes games and Sasuke had loved them. To her he had given a silver necklace wit a small cherry bud, which she always wore.

Sighing she lowered her head to focus on the item that Sasuke had given her. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was. It was the heart shaped letter that Tsunade had give her and it came from her Sasuke. Tears gathered in her eyes and then she slowly opened it, she had actually forgotten about the whole letter.

As she opened it, another letter in a square fell out. She slowly picked it up. It was addressed to her son, though not in name, but it said from who. Glancing at Sasuke she noticed him staring at her with mild curiosity, and then he giggled going back to his game. She stared at him curiously and surprised, he seemed to actually understand what she was doing and why. Shaking her head, she placed his letter inside his important paper folder and closed it, placed the folder inside its box and closed it. Then she stood up and put away the box on top of the shelve of the closet. Sasuke once again stared at her and then resumed his games.

Sakura was really interesting in her son's antics, he was just too smart, just like his father.

She than sat back on the floor and read the letter.

_Sakura ,_

_If you are reading this, then I guess you have finally moved on. If you have finally let go and moved on, I am happy for you, the truth is that I don't want you regretting it. If your heart desires something then go after it, don't ignore it, it will only hurt you. I almost did that and I almost lost you once. I am so grateful to having had the opportunity of making you happy, something I had always wanted to do so since we were children. I am thankful that you had given me a second chance. _

_You know, the day when I was found I thought that I wouldn't have made it, Neji had actually almost ended up without chakra trying to bring me to you. He said some thing, and it made me wonder, but he should say them to you. I almost laughed, you know, but with you in mind, I actually did not wanted to piss him off, I wanted to live, if only to see you once again. You know I once thought of him being such an ass, really I did, and sometimes I felt jealous when I saw you with him, but you were always surrounded by men, something I did not like, but had to deal with to be with you. It amused me you know, to some level anyways, but sometimes I felt like killing any male that came close to you. _

_You were the one that made me feel, the one that taught me that love wasn't a weakness rather it was a line that was tied to strength, wisdom, unity, and peace. I loved your beautiful sea foam eyes, your mouth, and just everything about you. You drove me crazy until the point that I couldn't actually imagine my life without you. Then you made me the happiest man on earth by accepting to be my wife, and most of all when you actually got pregnant, you gave me another reason to live. For that I am so grateful and regretful at the same time. As I sit here writing this letter, I remember all the times that I took you, how you made me want to never leave you, to always stay by your side and grow up old with you and see our children grow and have kids. Cheesy, I know, but that was how you made me feel. Every time we made love you made me fall in love with you all over again. You probably are still bashful as ever, your probably blushing right now. Hehe, well sorry, but it was the truth._

_Anyways Tsunade is hurrying me and with reason, she said you were coming, probably at full speed too. I don't want you to see this letter before you were ready. I know that it probably hurt, more than normal, but you being the strong woman that you are probably overcame it. I am happy and would be happy if you didn't blamed yourself. Life is life and I don't regret it, well except this, the idea of leaving you. You have blessed me with your presence and the new life growing or grown within you depending. You know the Uchiha Compound , Tsunade- sama know what to do with it. _

_Don't let this unnecessary guilt and my once presence hold you back from being happy, I may be gone but in your heart I will be there, I would never abandon you completely. Be happy and don't let the child grow up like I did, full of sadness and regret. Make him live the happiness that we once had. _

_I will always love you , Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura's throat clogged and silent tears made their way down her cheeks. Sasuke sensing his mother's distressed, as fast as he could ran to her, his face contorted in a pout as if ready to cry. Sakura took him in her arms and nuzzled his neck reassuring him that everything was okay. She then let him go and she folded the letter and placed it inside the small music box that she found in that room.

Then once again she picked up Sasuke and placed him on her hip, he was more than happy being within his mother's embrace, and just a they made their way towards the kitchen, there was a knock, and she raised her eyebrows at it. It was three, and she usually didn't get this type of visits. Then shrugging, which Sasuke mimicked, she headed towards the door and opened the door.

White eyes stared at her, and the long brown hair mesmerized her, it looked so soft and delicate. She blinked, why would she be here, she didn't even talk to her. Sakura was confused.

" Um, hello Sakura-san" she said smiling a bit.

" um, uh hello to you too Hanabi - chan" Sakura said hesitantly and then Sasuke spoke " Papa" he said outstretching his chubby little arms out, Hanabi stared at him and then smiled, but when she reached to take him, Sasuke suddenly noticed the differences and lowered his arms immediately frowning while he looked around.

Hanabi understanding retreated her arms and then smiled at him, she then took out a letter. " It 's from cousin Neji" she said handing it to her.

Sakura was confused but took it none the less. " Don't worry, I don't think that there is anything to worry about." she said almost instantly calming Sakura's inner troubles.

With that done, Hanabi bid goodbye and then left a very confused Sakura and a curious Sasuke, who gurgled and flapped his hands around. Clearly he was not happy at being deceived into believing that his father was there.

Sasuke stared at her waiting for her next move and then when she was about to close the door, Neji stepped in, his presence clearly surprising the two residents, well not for long though, because as soon as Sasuke processed it he was giggling and reaching for him calling him papa. Sakura was seriously confused, hadn't Hanabi just came to deliver a letter from him. She blinked, when Neji took Sasuke in his arms, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck, clearly happy that he finally saw his father.

" Neji wha-" she was cut off when Neji kissed her full on the lips, and she found herself blushing, as she trembling so returned it. Sasuke giggled and clapped his hands happily. Then Neji step back giving them a chance to the both of them to catch their breath.

Sakura's eyes were dilated, her face flushed and her lips red. She was blinking receiving another kiss from him.

Then just a breath away from her mouth he spoke." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you so abruptly, I actually couldn't tell you about this mission" he said looking her straight in her eyes. She stared at him, and then she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, and giving him a full fledged kiss, making his stomach knot and their bodies tingle.

Sasuke stared at them and when Sakura paid more attention to his father, he gurgled not happy, they laughed and she gave him a kiss on his forehead making him beam at her.

Right now they were currently sitting on the couch, the three of them, Sakura was leaning against his left side, while Sasuke laid there asleep. Neji groaned at the letter. " I clearly told her to give it to you a month ago." he said, not happy at his cousin's lapse. He rolled his eyes when she told him that she had just received it a few seconds before he appeared, and in returned he received a kiss from her. So he started explaining everything.

" It wasn't easy and I was sure that I wasn't going to make it." he said looking at the wall with a blank look, Sakura's breath hitched and buried her face in his chest. " but then I thought of you, and Sasuke" he said softly laying his chin on her head and hugging a now sleeping Sasuke, who was snuggled between the two. " I thought of how you were going to move on, I even was delirious, heck I even saw Sasuke grown up and he looked like his father." he said smiling a little at the memory. " then I thought to myself, that I actually wanted to be there, to see him grow, to see him change, to be with the both of you." he said kissing the top of her head, as she snuggled closer to him, and he sighed.

" Do you remember, the day that he actually called me papa?" he asked her, both smiling at the memory. She nodded and raised her head to see his face. " It got me thinking, it really did and it also made me realize some things." he said, and she stared at him curiously " what were they?" she asked really wanting to know.

" One" he said and then he leaned into her and planted a kiss in her mouth "that I love you" then he smiled, " and two, that I want to be Sasuke's father" he said smiling warmly at her. Her eyes widened and then welled up in tears. Neji hesitated, he thought that he had said something wrong and that she did not wanted to be with him.

Then Sakura hugged him tighter and nodded her face buried deep within his chest. " I love you too." she mumbled, Neji did not understood her for her words were muffled by his clothing. " What?" he asked

She raised her face and planted a fierce kiss surprising him, then like he did to her she whispered a breath away from his mouth the words that he wanted to hear. " I love you too" she giggled at his expression, but soon he gave her one of his fiery kiss of his own, and tightened his wrapped arm around her. Both their hands intertwined embracing Sasuke, who was sleeping soundly and happily , his face was grazed by a small smile.

----

Okay so what do you guys think? Probably not what you were expecting, huh? Oh well I really hope that at least some of you enjoyed this short tale. I've been having the idea of actually considering of making a small sequel to this short story. Let me know what you guys think about it.


End file.
